Pas froid aux yeux
by Lili36
Summary: OS pour le concours " une rencontre une nuit". Une soirée d'anniversaire. Une rencontre.


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre:** Pas froid aux yeux

**Auteur(s): **Lili36

**Bêta: **n'en a pas !

**Disclaimer: **Je possède plein de choses, mais pas Twilight !

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

**~**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas très original, ni très bien raconté, je le trouve même plutôt mauvais, mais bon… C'est ma contribution au concours. **

**Ha ! J'oubliais : il aura une suite, en quelques chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore combien, mais il y a déjà une partie d'écrite.**

**~**

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait en haut du perron de la magnifique maison. Il regardait d'un œil blasé les voitures de luxe se garer devant celle-ci vomissant leur flux de personne invitées à la fête donnée en l'honneur des 40 ans d'un ami de ses parents. Peu de personnes de son âge, sauf la fille de leur hôte et son nouveau demi-frère.

Encore une soirée de foutue, à faire semblant de boire du jus de fruit, ne pas fumer, et écouter des conversations insipides. Il se demanda comment il en était arrivé là. Ha oui ! La bonne avait trouvé une boulette de shit dans son pantalon et avait été cafté auprès de ses parents, enfin, son père et sa nouvelle femme. Du coup, il était obligé de passer tout l'été en leur compagnie au lieu de partir en vacances avec ses amis en Floride. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait fait renvoyer la bonne. Hélas, ses parents n'étaient pas de son avis. Il n'avait même pas pu récupérer sa boulette !

Il avait une vie dissolue, entre les filles, le shit, l'alcool. Heureusement que ça marchait bien à la fac, son père n'avaient rien à y redire, la boulette n'était qu'un accident de parcours à ses yeux.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvé coincé à une fête de vieux, dans un coin paumé.

« Jasper, Te voila enfin, mon sauveur ! » Une belle jeune fille s'approcha de lui, levant les bras pour faire un gros câlin. Elle portait une sublime robe rose, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, nouée autour de son cou, qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon sophistiqué parsemé de petites fleures. Elle était discrètement maquillée et ne portait pas de bijoux hormis un délicat bracelet en or blanc.

« Bella ! » Il la prit dans ses bras « Si tu savais comme je suis content de te revoir ! »

« Hooo ! Moi aussi, mon gros nounours ! J'espère que tu va me distraire ce soir, ça promet d'être affreusement ennuyeux comme soirée ! »

« Compte sur moi ! » et il lui fit un clin d'œil en la relâchant. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait pour mériter d'être piégée ici ce soir ? »

« Rien du tout, voyons ! » dit-elle d'un air innocent. « Je ne pouvais pas rater la fête d'anniversaire de mon père ! Même si j'aurais préféré être ailleurs. Et toi ? »

« Hoo, 3 fois rien, tu me connais. »

« Justement, oui ! »

« Genre ! »

« Tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi : je suis une sainte ! »

« mmmm, j'ai connu des saintes moins dévergondées que toi ! »

« Ho, tu en a connu tant que ça ? » Et ils rirent tous les 2.

« Alors, tu t'entend bien avec ton nouveau frère ? »

« Pour le peu que je le vois, oui, ça peut aller. On a… les mêmes centres d'intérêt si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Ho, évidement ! Le polo et la prière ? »

« Evidement ! Tu me connais bien. » Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu. « Il s'est inscrit à Forks Prep School, à la prochaine rentrée. »

« Ho ! Alors en tant que présidente des élèves, il est de mon devoir de lui souhaiter la bienvenue ! »

« Je compte sur toi pour donner de ta personne afin de lui vanter les qualités de notre merveilleuse école. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux. »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant. »

« Aller, viens, allons faire acte de présence. » Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin où avaient été dressées des tables pour le buffet et le bar, au bord de la piscine. Des fleurs avaient été disposées un peu partout, des lumières de toutes les couleurs, des banderoles et les éternels ballons.

En chemin, ils croisèrent plein de monde qu'ils saluèrent, bras-dessus bras-dessous avant de se trouver devant l'hôte de la soirée, Charlie Swan.

« Charlie, joyeux anniversaire ! » Il lui sera la main.

« Merci, Jasper. Je suis content que tu sois venu tenir compagnie à ma Bella, j'avais peur qu'elle s'ennuie toute seule. »

« Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi. C'est un honneur de passer la soirée en si charmante compagnie. » Bella sourit en un rougissement angélique.

« Ma chérie, ne rougis pas ! Tu es si humble et réservée ! Viens, je vais te présenter la nouvelle femme Docteur Cullen ainsi que son fils, vous trouverez bien une occupation tous les 3. »

Il les mena vers un groupe de 3 personnes. Le docteur Cullen, malgré ses 44 ans était encore un bel homme, sportif, d'une large carrure, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés parfaitement coiffés. Sa femme était une superbe brune aux yeux verts, svelte.

Le garçon les accompagnants paraissait emprunté à leurs cotés. Il était grand, environs 1m80, les cheveux auburn, les yeux verts de sa mère. Il était beau, il le savait, il plaisait pas mal à la gente féminine et savait en jouer. A 21 ans, il avait eu dans sa vie beaucoup d'aventures et mais pas une petite amie officielle.

« Docteur Cullen ! Laissez-moi vous présenter ma fille, Bella. » Celui-ci se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui tendit la main.

« Enchanté, Mademoiselle, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

« En bien j'espère. »

« Bien sur ! Votre père m'avait vanté vos louanges, mais il ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez aussi ravissante. »

La jeune fille rougit à nouveau en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Cela faisait parti de son charme et qui faisait qu'on lui donnait le bon dieu sans confession.

« Hahaha, elle est délicieuse ! » Puis il se tourna vers sa famille. « Voici Esmée, ma femme, et Edward, son fils. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » Bella n'osait pas regarder Edward, certains auraient pensé qu'elle été trop réservée, elle tentait plutôt de lutter contre l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour assouvir ses bas instincts. Elle avait une réputation vertueuse, son père la croyait encore pure. Il n'en était rien. Elle ne s'était surtout jamais fait prendre, et ses amants savaient se montrer discrets. Son père prenait sa fille unique pour une ingénue, or elle était légèrement débauchée.

Edward quant à lui avait à peine regardé la jeune fille. Les pucelles ne l'intéressaient pas, il préférait les femmes avec de l'expérience, celle qui savaient lui donner du plaisir sans tâtonnements. Il la trouvait jolie, même si ces rougeurs sur ses joues gâchaient un peu son beau visage.

« Bien, jeunes gens, je compte sur vous pour vous amuser. Venez, Carlisle, je vais vous monter le dernier livre que j'ai reçu, il est incroyable. » Et ils s'éloignèrent, laissant les 3 seul.

« Bon, on fais quoi ? » Jasper toujours très pragmatique.

« On peut aller sur la terrasse de ma chambre, ça me donne envie de vomir cette musique. »

« Oué, pas faux. » dit Jasper en faisant une grimace « Tu viens avec nous Edward ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Ils firent des provisions de jus de fruits, de soda et de petits fours avant de traverser la maison pour se rentrer sur la terrasse qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la piscine. Le bruit de la musique et des discutions était étouffé par la grandeur du bâtiment et Bella alluma la chaine stéréo de la chambre. Ils s'installèrent sur des transats. La chaleur de la journée commençait à s'estomper.

Les premières notes de Clair de Lune de Debussy s'élevèrent.

« Ho non, pas ça, pitié, Bella ! »

« Ho, aller ! Jasper, juste celle-là! » Puis, devant l'air interloqué d'Edward « Ben quoi ? C'est ma préférée ! »

« C'est ma préférée aussi. »

Jasper se pris la tête en ses mains « Non, pitié, je suis entouré de ringards ! »

« Jasper ! C'est pas parce qu'on aime Debussy qu'on est ringards ! Tu trouve que je suis ringarde ? »

« Non, à part tes gouts musicaux ! »

« C'est pour ça que j'adore ton groupe ! »

« Petite garce ! »

« Tu m'as cherchée. » Elle lui tira la langue.

Edward suivait leur échange. C'était distrayant finalement comme soirée, même si ça manquait d'alcool et de filles nues.

« Tu fais parti d'un groupe ? »

« Oui ! Les 100 Monkeys, on commence à être connus. »

« Tu me fera écouter ? »

« Heu… Oui, t'as encore mon CD, Bella ? »

« Bien sur, tu crois quoi, toi ? Que je l'ai mis à la poubelle ? J'assume ma ringardattitude ! » Elle parti chercher le CD dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Jasper demanda « Ca te dis un plan à trois ? »

« Quoi ? »Edward était estomaqué. « Avec qui ? »

« Ben, Bella,… elle te plait pas ? Vu comme tu la dévore des yeux, je pensais que ça t'intéresserait. »

Edward ne pensait pas avoir été aussi peu discret. « Heu… oui, enfin, si, elle me plait… mais… » C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne, elle paraissait un peu moins coincée que devant leurs parents. Juste un peu.

« Mais ? »

« Enfin, c'est une coincée ! Je suis sure qu'elle est encore vierge ! »

Jasper s'écroula de rire sur son transat. Il riait tellement que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. « Tu veux rire ?! »

Edward restait impassible.

« Bella, c'est une grosse dévergondée sous ses airs sages ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben quoi ? Bella, elle n'est pas si prude qu'elle en a l'air… Alors, ça te branche ? »

« Ben plutôt, oui ! »

« Ok, on va voir si ça l'intéresse. »

Bella revient avec le CD dans une main et une bouteille de whisky dans l'autre. « J'ai ramené une surprise de ma réserve personnelle ! » dit-elle en agitant la bouteille.

« Bella, tu ne me déçois jamais. » dit Jasper.

Ils sirotèrent leur soda amélioré tranquillement. Edward trouvait son soda moins fade avec une dose d'alcool. Jasper se serait bien roulé un joint, mais il y avait trop de monde dans la maison, n'importe qui pouvait débarquer à tout moment. Bella aurait bien fumé une autre sorte de cigare. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle jetait de discrets regards vers Edward. Très à son gout. Enfin, ses gouts étaient éclectiques, du moment que naissait une douce chaleur au fond de son ventre au contact d'un homme, elle ne disait pas non.

Jasper prit la parole « Dis, Bella ? »

« mmmmm ? » Elle avait les yeux fermés, se laissant bercer par la musique et la voix suave de Jasper qui chantait.

« Ca te dis qu'on aille tous les 3 au cottage ? »

Bella sourit, elle savait ce que cela voulait dire, dans leur langage codé. Le cottage était un bungalow qui servait de maison d'ami, il était à environs 800m de la maison principale, au fond de la forêt, au bout d'un petit chemin en cailloux. Il y avait 3 chambres avec une salle de bain attenante chacune, un grand salon avec une cheminée, une cuisine américaine et un jacuzzi. Il y avait également une salle de jeux, avec un billard, un flipper et une console de jeux vidéo reliée à un écran plat. La décoration était très moderne et épurée. Ce lieu abritait les ébats de Bella avec certains de ses amants, sous prétexte de profiter de la salle de jeux. Ils jouaient à d'autres jeux. Les parents ne se doutaient évidement de rien.

« mmmmm, oui, pourquoi pas. » Elle dansait intérieurement, et se promis de faire un gros cadeau à Jasper pour cette proposition plus qu'alléchante.

« Le jacuzzi est toujours en … état de marche ? »

« Bien sur » répondit-elle en serrant les jambes. « Il est toujours prêt à fonctionner… 24h/24. »

Edward essayer de ne pas trouver de second sens à la phrase de Bella, mais il avait du mal à retenir les images de la jeune fille, nue, mouillée pour lui.

A ce moment, Renée, la mère de Bella arriva dans la chambre. « Bella ? Bella ? Bella ? Où es-tu mon trésor ? »

« Han ! Fait chier celle-là ! » Murmura Bella. Puis plus fort, la voie enjouée, le sourire vraisemblablement hypocrite « Par ici, Maman ! Sur la terrasse ! Je suis si contente de te voir !»

« Les garçons, ma puce ! » Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras. « Vous passez une bonne soirée ? » Jasper grimaça.

« Oui, parfaite, maman ! »

« Comme vous êtes sages les enfants ! »

Bella arborait un visage angélique. Sans avoir besoin de se forcer, elle était assez bonne comédienne pour faire croire à ses parents qu'elle était irréprochable. Sa mère était toujours à l'ouest, à rêvasser, et son père était gaga d'elle depuis sa naissance. Elle espérait que cet état durerait encore longtemps.

« Maman, on aimerait aller au cottage, jouer au billard… Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas tenu une queue entre mes mains. »

Edward s'étouffa dans son verre pendant que Jasper priait pour que la nuit qui était tombée camoufle la bosse qui se formait déjà dans son pantalon.

« Edward, tout va bien ? » Renée, très candide, lui passa une serviette pour qu'il s'éponge.

Bella, l'air toujours innocente, paraissait ne pas avoir remarqué l'émoi qui avait saisit les 2 garçons.

« Excellente idée, Bella ! Vous pourrez rester dormir là-bas les garçons si vous voulez, Curtis vous raccompagnera demain matin. »

« Volontiers, Madame Swan. »

« Merci Madame Swan. »

« Bien ! Je vais prévenir vos parents, amusez-vous bien ! »

« Merci Maman, on va essayer. » elle ne se faisait pas de soucis de ce coté.

Après un petit signe de la main et un baiser sur le front de Bella, Renée s'éclipsa.

« Ca vous dit que j'invite une copine ? On pourra faire un 2 contre 2 ? Au billard, hein !»

« Tu pense à qui ? »

« Alice, elle est rentrée jeudi de Paris. »

Alice était la meilleure amie de Bella. Elles se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites, lors que les parents d'Alice avaient acheté la maison en face de la leur. Leurs parents les avaient envoyées toutes les 2 dans un pensionnat pour fille en Suisse et cela n'avait fait que renforcer leur lien. Alice était férue de mode et venait de passer un an en France pour faire un stage dans une grande maison de haute-couture.

« Haaa ! Depuis le temps que tu m'en parle, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer ! »

« Je vais voir si elle est libre ce soir. »

« Je suis impatient de voir si elle joue aussi bien au billard que toi. »

Elle releva sa jupe pour exhiber ses bas ainsi qu'une jarretière noire dans laquelle était passé son portable. Edward avait des sueurs.

Bella trouva rapidement le numéro d'Alice dans le répertoire de son téléphone et au bout de 2 sonneries, celle-ci décrocha.

« Salut ma chérie ! »

« … »

« Ca se passe bien. Mieux que prévu en fait. »

«… »

« Exactement ! » Elle leva les yeux sur les 2 garçons qui attendaient.

« … »

« En fait, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir nous rejoindre au cottage. »

« … »

« Oui, hein ? Tu trouve aussi. »

« … »

« Ok, on t'y attends. Bisous. » Elle raccrocha, le sourira aux lèvres.

« Bon, ben elle arrive. Elle est excitée comme une puce. »

Les 2 garçons restèrent silencieux. Edward se dit qu'il avait vraiment l'esprit tordu, et Jasper était impatient de gouter à la meilleure amie de son amie. Il aimait bien coucher avec Bella, mais la chaire fraiche l'intéressait plus.

Ils se levèrent et passèrent par la cuisine pour chercher des provisions. Bella pris un panier et le rempli avec des petits gâteaux prévus pour le dessert, 2 bouteilles de champagne et 4 verres.

« Ho, Bella se dévergonde ! » Dit Jasper en avisant les 2 bouteilles.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parle ! » répondit-elle en lui donnant le panier.

Arrivés au cottage, ils tirèrent tous les rideaux et installèrent les provisions sur la petite table du salon. Edward était en train de déboucher la bouteille et de remplir les verres quand Alice fit son entrée. Elle portait une somptueuse robe noire qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Ses cheveux courts étaient ébouriffés artistiquement, et elle avait légèrement maquillé ses yeux bleus. Jasper qui s'occupait de la musique marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la jeune fille. Elle était assez petite, toute fine et menue, on aurait dit une poupée. Il s'en lécha les babines.

Bella fit les présentations, et quand Jasper se pencha pour faire la bise à Alice, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches graciles, son bisous sur la joue dura plus que nécessaire alors qu'il en profitait pour humer son délicat parfum. Alice se frotta contre lui, elle le trouvait extraordinaire, et se promit de remercier Bella comme il se doit pour la magnifique nuit qui s'annonçait. Ils se séparèrent, à contrecœur et s'installèrent à la table.

« Hooo ! Bella ! Les gâteaux, je t'adore !!!! C'est mes préférés ! » Dit Alice en enfournant avec gourmandise un mini éclair au chocolat.

« Je sais, c'est pour toi que je les ais pris ! »

« Décidément, tu me gâte aujourd'hui. » dit-elle en regardant Jasper.

Bella leva un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilé, avant de comprendre l'attirance et les regards que se lançaient ses 2 amis. Ça l'arrangeait bien, car, elle avait des vues sur le jeune Edward, ça lui laissait le champs libre.

Ils trinquèrent plusieurs fois, savourant le champagne hors de prix, puis Alice se leva en titubant « wouhaaaa !! J'adore cette chanson !! Bella, viens danser ! » Bella la rejoint et se frotta outrageusement contre son amie. Elles étaient très proches, leurs hanches se touchaient, leurs seins s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Bella laissait ses mains courir sur la taille fine d'Alice.

Des souvenirs des soirées passées dans le dortoir du pensionnant envahit les 2 jeunes femmes. Leurs hormones en ébullition guidaient leurs mouvements, rejouant les scènes qui leur avaient fait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Les 2 hommes étaient subjugués. L'un des plus grand fantasme d'Edward se jouait devant ses yeux. Tandis que leurs bouches se joignaient enfin et que leurs mains partaient à l'exploration, Edward, mal à l'aise se rendit compte que la sensation désagréable dans son pantalon provenait de l'étroitesse de son boxer. Il s'agita pour libérer un peu de place dans son jeans et soupira quand il s'aperçu que ses mouvement n'apaisaient en rien son malaise.

La chanson fini sans que les filles ne le remarque, une autre prit le relais. Jasper, au bord de la syncope se leva et s'approcha doucement des jeunes femmes. Il se plaça derrière Bella, provoquant un grognement chez Edward, et lui caressa le ventre et les seins, nichant son visage dans son cou pour le couvrir de baiser. Bella laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour savourer la sensation. Leurs mains se mêlaient, celles de Jasper débordaient sur Alice, caressant son corps à travers la robe, plaquant plus fortement les 2 amies. Leurs mains restaient chastement au dessus de leurs vêtements, leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs corps brulants se pressaient l'un contre l'autre.

Edward se tortillait sur le canapé. Bientôt, Alice se retrouva au centre de leur trio. Bella était consciente de l'attraction entre ses 2 amis et décida donc de les laisser se découvrir.

Elle s'approcha langoureusement d'Edward, le regardant dans ses yeux beaux yeux verts. Lui n'avait désormais d'yeux que pour la jeune fille, la terre aurait pu trembler, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Elle se plaça devant lui et s'assis, aguicheuse, les jambes croisées sur la petite table. « Je te plais ? »

Il déglutit. « Ou-oui » Un seul mot bafouillé, elle le trouve trop craquant, avec ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'avant, et ses yeux exorbités, la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle sait qu'elle est belle, d'une beauté naturelle, sans besoin d'artifice, sa peau est lissée par sa jeunesse, ses lèvres rouges sans maquillage ses yeux expressifs et couleur chocolat dévorent sans retenue le jeune homme.

Elle sourit. Un sourire carnassier alors que ses yeux montraient tout le désir qu'elle avait pour lui et s'approche, tout doucement, tel un puma s'apprêtant à fondre sur une pauvre et innocente biche.

Lui restait stoïque, seul son regard empli de désir indiquait dans quel état il se trouvait.

Elle se lève, fait tomber les bretelles de sa robe avec une lenteur calculée. D'abord la gauche, ensuite la droite et la robe s'écrase à ses pieds, la laissant juste vêtue d'un porte-jarretelle noir. Puis s'installe à califourchon sur les genoux de son futur amant. Il entoure machinalement sa taille de ses grandes mains aux longs doigts. Lui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête : ses yeux, sa bouche, ses seins, son ventre, tout est un appel au plaisir. Il n'avait qu'une bouche et doit donc faire un choix : il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un long baiser langoureux.

Ils s'embrassent, se caressent, explorent leurs corps, mais bientôt, le besoin devient plus urgent et les quelques frottements à travers le pantalon d'Edward ne leur suffit plus.

Elle avait la tête qui tournait, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou des caresses d'Edward.

Bella le repoussa et se mis debout tant bien que mal. Il s'étonna. Peut être qu'elle ne voulait plus ? Elle lui tendit la main. « Tu viens ? A moins que tu préfère supporter les gémissements des 2 là ? »

« Heu… Oui, enfin, nan, heu. Je te suis. » Bafouilla t'il.

Il se leva, déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. De plus en plus approfondit, il la caresse, une main sur ses fesses, l'autre derrière sa nuque. Peur qu'elle s'échappe ? A juste titre. Elle se tortille, tente de le repousser. Elle ne souhaite pas partager ce moment avec les 2 autres, même s'ils sont dans leur monde, c'est leur moment. « Edward, je t'en prie » il la fait taire d'un baiser « hummm, la chambre » Sans un mot, il l'attrape et la jette sur son épaule, comme Monsieur Cro-Magnon le ferait et l'entraine dans la première chambre qu'il trouve.

« Ca te convient, là ? » en la balançant sur le lit.

« Non ! »

« Quoi ? »

« T'es trop loin de moi ! » Dit-elle.

Il remédie à ce faux problème en s'allongeant sans ménagement sur le lit, à coté d'elle, éparpillant les coussins.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, tandis qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la chemise d'Edward en se retenant d'arracher les boutons. Malgré le désir qui lui faisait perdre la tête, elle gardait toujours à l'esprit le besoin de sauver les apparences. Commet auraient-ils expliqué demain matin que tous les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme s'étaient subitement détachés ?

Edward se retrouva rapidement nu et Bella commença à enlever son porte-jarretelle. Il attrapa sa main « Non, je veux que tu le garde. »

Elle rit « Comme tu veux ! »

Il s'assit au bord du lit, et elle se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle adorait cette position, les 2 amants étaient au même niveau, pouvaient se prodiguer les mêmes caresses et surtout, leurs sexes étaient en contact très rapproché. Ils se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Edward parsemait son cou de petits baisers humides tandis qu'elle savourait, la tête en arrière.

La fournaise dans son bas ventre prenait de l'ampleur, et les légères frictions que le sexe de son amant provoquait n'étaient pas loin de la faire jouir. Peu d'homme avaient eu cette emprise sur elle.

Elle s'écarta un peu pour glisser sa main jusqu'au membre gonflé d'Edward, elle commença un lent va et viens alors que le jeune homme laissait échapper un soupir. « Bella, tu me rends fou.»

Edward avait du mal à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Le sexe était son talon d'Achille. Il ne lui fallait généralement pas grand-chose pour l'allumer et il n'était pas capable de résister à une femme.

Elle se glissa entre les jambes du jeune homme tout en continuant sa douce caresse avant de poser ses lèvres sur son gland, gouttant le liquide séminal qui s'écoulait déjà. Il gémit. Elle le prit subitement tout en bouche et commença un lent va-et-vient, il gémit encore. « Bella, plus vite, je t'en pris. » « Mmm, on est pressé ? Tu as un train à prendre ? »

« N-n-n-non, mais, je… Bella, s'il te plait. »

Elle accéléra franchement le mouvement et il se tortilla « Doucement, je vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme ! »

« Hahahaha, il faudrait savoir ! »

« Arrête de me torture »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Je pourrait me venger »

« Alors tait toi et agit. »

Il la prit par la taille, et le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit, lui écartant les jambes avant de fondre sur sa féminité déjà très humide. Il embrassa son clitoris la faisant se cabrer de plaisir. Il déposa un autre baiser contre son entrée, puis un sur chacune de ses cuisses, les mordillant au passage. Le sexe de la jeune fille l'attirait comme un aimant. Il aurait aimé avoir les mêmes réserves que Bella, pour lui faire subir les mêmes tortures, mais il n'en avait pas la patience. Il explora donc son sexe en glissant sa langue entre les lèvres, épongeant le liquide qui s'échappait de la fente plus qu'humide. Son pénis était tellement douloureux, il tentait de soulager la tension en le frottant contre le dessus de lit, mais tout ce qu'il réussissait, c'est de faire encore plus monter la pression. Il faut dire que les gémissements de Bella ne l'aidaient pas à rester calme.

N'y tenant plus, il se révéla, sous les cris de frustration de Bella. « Edward, t'arrête pas, c'était trop bon ! »

« J'en peux plus ! Met toi à quatre pattes. »

Bella ne se fit pas prier et se mis en position, accoudée contre la tête du lit, les fesses offertes. Edward s'installa entre ses jambes écartées, son sexe posé sur les fesses de la jeune fille, admirant le spectacle « Tu as des préservatifs ? »

« Dans le tiroir »

Il se pencha pour en prendre un, et leurs sexes entrèrent en contact, Bella frissonna. « Dépêche-toi ! »

Il rit en enfilant la capote.

Enfin, il fut prêt, et la pénétra d'un violent coup de rein, buttant immédiatement au fond. Il n'avait plus de doute à avoir quant à sa vertu !

Bella s'agrippa au lit pendant qu'Edward tentait de ne pas jouir sur le champ. Les sensations étaient si fortes qu'il failli venir dès le premier coup de rein. Ça aurait été la honte, il avait une réputation à tenir. Il se força donc à penser des choses pas agréables. Sa mère. Oui ! Sa mère qui était venue dans sa chambre pendant qu'il était en train de se préparer pour la soirée. Elle avait tenté d'arranger, sans espoir, ses cheveux en désordre tout en lui faisant la morale. Elle lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas profiter de la soirée pour débaucher une jeune fille, comme à son habitude, histoire de ne pas mettre mal à l'aise son nouveau mari. C'était raté !

Ses pensées eurent l'effet escompté et il se met en mouvement, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella qui couina. Il la pilonnait sans considérations, la faisant hurler son plaisir. Ses mouvements si violents la faisaient avancer sur le lit, et bientôt, il lâcha ses hanches et s'accrocha d'une main à la tête du lit, l'autre bras enroulé autour de la taille fine de Bella, son visage niché dans les cheveux de la belle. Rapidement, il sentit le vagin de Bella se resserrer sur son sexe et il se laissait entrainer par ses sensations et jouit. Le meilleur orgasme qu'il ait jamais ressenti. Evidement ! En plus d'être très jolie, elle était bonne au lit, ce qui était rare.

Bella se laissa tomber sur le lit, entrainant son amant dans sa douce chute, lutant pour reprendre une respiration normale.

Aucun des 2 ne prononça un mot, Bella était couchée sur le dos, un bras sur ses yeux, Edward, à ses cotés, caressait délicatement son ventre plat jusqu'à la lisière de son porte-jarretelle. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, savourant les derniers instants de leur béatitude.

Finalement, Bella se releva sur un coude « J'ai soif ! Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Toi ? » dit-il en prenant un de ses seins en coupe.

« Champagne d'abord ! » Elle se sauva alors qu'il tentait de la retenir.

Elle revient vite, armée d'une bouteille déjà bien entamée. Ils burent au goulot, comme des ados qui auraient trouvé une bouteille. Une goutte s'échappa des lèvres de Bella et traça un sentier humide jusqu'à sa poitrine. Edward la suivait des yeux, de ses lèvres pulpeuses, son menton aux courbes douces, son cou gracile, la peau douce et sans imperfections de sa poitrine, ses seins soyeux à la taille idéale, les mamelons fièrement dressés. Il capta la goutte de sa langue alors qu'elle passait la vallée de ses seins puis refit le tracé inverse, remontant jusqu'à la bouche de la jeune fille pour finir par un baiser passionné. Il la poussa sur les oreillers qui n'avaient pas été éjectés du lit par leur précédent ébat et elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du garçon, une main glissée dans sa chevelure, ébouriffant au passage un peu plus ses cheveux auburns. Ses cheveux étaient un vrai pousse-au-crime, ça lui donnait un air infiniment sexy, Bella craquait complètement.

Il quitta ses lèvres pour parcourir délicatement sa peau, couvrant chaque parcelle découverte de baisers brulants. Elle se consumait sous ses caresses. Le feu entre ses reins s'était rallumé depuis qu'il avait à nouveau posé ses lèvres sur elle.

« Edward… »Murmura t'elle.

« Bella ? »

« Edward, prends-moi. Tout de suite. S'il te plait. »

« Mmmm, si c'est demandé si gentiment, je ne peux pas refuser. »

Elle soupira d'aise en réponse. Il attrapa un deuxième préservatif et l'installa avec adresse sur son sexe à nouveau très en forme avant de la pénétrer doucement. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus envie de bestialité, il avait envie de savourer le plaisir d'être entre ses cuisses le plus longtemps possible. Ses mouvements étaient amples et doux, il avait posé ses bras de chaque coté du visage de Bella et la regardait prendre du plaisir grâce à lui. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Elle était éblouie, malgré le peu de lumière qui émanait des appliques au dessus du lit. Ou peut être était-ce la passion qui l'étourdissait ?

Elle voulait plus, elle se raccrochait à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, plantant ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme. Elle souffla « Plus vite ! » Il l'ignora, préférant faire durer ce moment hors du temps. Malgré le rythme lent qu'Edward entretenait, leur orgasme se préparait. Il promettait d'être encore plus dévastateur que le précédent. Ils tremblaient, transpiraient, leurs respiration était difficile, mais leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas.

Quand enfin Bella senti tous ses muscles se détendre, elle ferma les yeux et explosa dans un feu d'artifice de félicité.

Edward l'admirait en train de jouir au moment même ou il senti son pénis écrasé par une coque de chaire palpitante et il la suivit dans un orgasme fulgurant. Il s'écroula sur elle sans faire attention qu'il risquait d'être trop lourd. Mais elle ne s'en plaint pas : elle était à cent mille lieux de ce lit.

Après s'être débarrassé du préservatif, il se recoucha dans le lit et la jeune femme vint se pelotonner dans ses bras.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent pour quelques heures de repos bien mérité.

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, la tête prise dans un étau puissant : une belle gueule de bois. Elle faisait toujours attention à ne pas boire à outrance pour éviter de se donner en spectacle, mais elle avait vraisemblablement un peu abusé. Elle gémit quand elle ouvrit les yeux avant de réaliser où elle s'était endormie : dans une chambre du cottage. Et c'est en voyant le beau jeune homme profondément endormi à ses cotés que lui revient en mémoire les heures précédentes. Elle eut une moue satisfaite en se souvenant de leurs étreintes. Il méritait sans problème la première place de sa liste secrète des meilleurs amants de Forks prep school. Mais ça, ses pimbêches de pseudo-meilleures amies n'allait pas le savoir. Elle préférait garder ses bons coups pour elle. On comprendra pourquoi.

Elle s'extirpa à regret du cocon chaleureux formé par les bras du jeune homme. Toujours sauver les apparences. Que diraient ses parents s'ils savaient la vie qu'elle menait ? Ses amants, pas tous très fréquentables, certains mariés, même le proviseur-adjoint de Forks Prep School, ou l'associé de son père. Entre autres.

Elle ramassa rapidement les restes de la soirée, préservatifs usagés, bouteilles et se rhabilla. Jasper et Alice dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une chambre. Elle les trouva très bien assortis tous les 2.

Il faisait encore nuit lors qu'elle rejoint sa chambre, et elle ne croisa personne, la fête était finie depuis longtemps.

Edward sentait le lit tanguer. Il se dit qu'il devait tenir une sacrée cuite pour avoir le mal de mer avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Un bruit très agaçant lui vrillait les oreilles. Il mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre le sens des phrases prononcées. « Edward, vieux, réveille-toi ! Edward ! Hé ho ! »

Il grogna en reconnaissant la voix de Jasper et se tourna dans le lit en grognant, exhibant ses fesses nues ? « Oh, bordel, cache-moi ça ! J'ai même pas encore déjeuné ! »

Le lit était vide et froid, la lumière aveuglante. Des flashes de la soirée lui revint en mémoire. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et constata qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'une jeune fille dans la pièce, d'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas été nu et s'il n'avait pas ressentit ce bien-être propre aux lendemains des meilleurs parties de jambes en l'air, il aurait pu croire qu'il avait passé la nuit seul. Il ne restait plus de traces de leurs ébats.

« Elle est où Bella ? » grogna t'il.

« Mmmm. Salut. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. » Répondit Jasper ironiquement.

« Oué oué, salut. » soupira t'il.

« Elle est rentrée à la villa je suppose. D'ailleurs on devrait aller déjeuner, je meurs de faim ! » Jasper se leva en donnant un coup dans les cotes d'Edward « Aller, bouge toi ! »

Après s'être habillés, ils rejoignirent la villa et furent accueillis dans la salle à manger par Renée. « Bonjour les garçons ! Bien dormi ? Vous voulez déjeuner ? William, le café, s'il vous plait ! Et prévenez Curtis de préparer la voiture pour raccompagner ces 2 jeunes gens chez eux. Edward, des croissants ? Jasper, sert-toi, fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie ! » Edward restait bouchée bée devant le flot ininterrompu de parole, il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle prenait, il aurait bien pris la même chose. Un double of course !

« Alors, Edward, comment tu la trouve ma Bella ? Elle est belle, hein ? Elle t'as dit qu'elle avait été major de promotion cette année ? Vous vous entendez bien ? Comment ça s'est passé de votre coté la soirée ? »

« Heu… Bien. Elle est très sympa. »

« Ho ! Sympa ? Tu m'en vois ravie ! J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien, je crois que vous serez dans la même classe à la prochaine rentrée. »

« Hum, oui. D'ailleurs, elle est où ? »

« Ho, Elle est partie tôt ce matin avec mon mari, se promener à cheval. Elle vous a fait visiter les écuries ? Vous saviez qu'on avait les meilleurs pur-sang des Etats-Unis ? » Elle continua son bla-bla qu'Edward et Jasper écoutèrent à peine.

Jasper, enfin, mis fin à la torture « Madame Swan… »

« Renée, je vous en prie. »

« Renée, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, si vous le permettez… »

« Ho ! bien sur, vos parents doivent s'inquiéter, je vous raccompagne à la porte, j'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrer, Edward. Vous êtes toujours les bienvenues ici tous les 2, j'espère vous revoir bientôt. »

Enfin ils arrivèrent à la voiture et après que Jasper ait gratifié Renée d'un baisemain qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ils s'engouffrèrent avec soulagement dans la limousine.

« Y a que moi qui ait trouvé ce déjeuné très gênant ? »

Jasper éclata de rire. « Oué, Renée, elle est un peu bizarre. »

« Un peu ? »

**~**

**Voila pour moi !**


End file.
